Sarah (Ed Theft Auto)
Sarah was one of the main Characters of the Protagonist side for the 2011 Action/Drama Fan Fic Ed Theft Auto, for she is also one of the Characters who ventured along side Edd and Eddy in they're quest to Mondo City in order to convince Ed into returning to Peach Creek. Sarah was known to be one of the main causes along side Eddy which would force Ed into leaving Peach Creek and into Mondo City. Although she is carless at first, Ed's continuous disappearance eventually began to take a toll on her when she finds out that his basement is strip clean of all of his personal belongings. She later leaves with Edd and Eddy in search of Ed, after finding out of his position in Mondo City, She is able to convince him along side Edd, into returning back to Peach Creek, but while on the way Russians had moved in and killed they're mother in the wake, which despite Ed's vengeance against the Russian Crime boss would leave him into a deep depression, in the weeks after the Mondo City Incident, Sarah was shown to be more respectful towards Ed, and most lovingly despite her continuous anger issue. Appearance Sarah wears a pink tank top, blue jeans, and hot pink shoes. In winter she wears a light blue sweater with flowers on strings. She has fair skin, pink eyes, and a dark purple tongue. 'Ed Theft Auto' During the Action/Drama Fan fic Ed Theft Auto, Sarah was known to be one of the main causes along side Eddy which would force Ed into leaving Peach Creek and into Mondo City. Although she is carless at first, Ed's continuous disappearance eventually began to take a toll on her when she finds out that his basement is strip clean of all of his personal belongings. She later leaves with Edd and Eddy in search of Ed, after finding out of his position in Mondo City, She is able to convince him along side Edd, into returning back to Peach Creek, but while on the way Russians had moved in and killed they're mother in the wake, which despite Ed's vengeance against the Russian Crime boss would leave him into a deep depression, in the weeks after the Mondo City Incident, Sarah was shown to be more respectful towards Ed, and most lovingly despite her continuous anger issue... 'Harrison's Terror' In the sequel fic, Harrison's Terror, Sarah plays as a minor character in Harrison's terror, she is shown to greatly support and comfort Ed who at the time was still suffering from depression after the death of they;re Mother during the Mondo City Incident 2 weeks prior, she is also shown to be widely over protective of Ed, which was proved when Harrison retreated into Ed's garage when the power when out and she got scared for Ed's saftey, this is shown that Sarah and Ed's relationship might take an extreme turn when it comes to Brother and Sister bonding.. 'Guns of War' Gallery Rivarly by meowjar-d7iwkcl.jpg Come home or i ll tell mom by meowjar-d7ir5p0.jpg Sisterly love by meowjar-d7j015b.jpg Ed s sorrow by meowjar-d7iwm08.jpg Sarah Wallpaper.jpg|Sarah's Ed heft Auto Wallpaper Trivia Category:Fan Characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters